<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>47 meters down by Flying_squidy_yaoifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738799">47 meters down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_squidy_yaoifan/pseuds/Flying_squidy_yaoifan'>Flying_squidy_yaoifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bleeding Effect, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Gen, Hallucinations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_squidy_yaoifan/pseuds/Flying_squidy_yaoifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is better then spending a time at the beach?</p><p>⚠️ ATTENTİON⚠️<br/>This work can be found in wattpat from thr account @_local_fanfic_writer anf that account is mine so im publishing my work here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello its been a long time highschool and all 🤣 this work is about obey me the game</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>İ thought i was going to have fun in<br/>the beach...i could have been sunbathing in the golden sand or swim in the bright blue ocean....but insted of that...i have to listen asmo's hollering</p><p>*sigh* asmo whats wrong?</p><p>*gasp*MC! Ohoh mcccc! This is the worst aaaaagghhh</p><p>Lucifer looked like he was questioning his existence i dont think its wise to talk to him now<br/>İnsted i should talk to satan</p><p>Satan can you tell me what is happening</p><p>Heh well asmo lost his diamond ring on the ocean while his sobbing is annoying its extreamly pleasing seeing lucifers face like this</p><p>*sigh* i should have known</p><p>Lucifer takes a deep breath and begans to talk</p><p>Asmo...where did you drop it</p><p>Hhhhh...İN THE OCEAN LUCİFER OCEAN HAVE'NT YOU'VE BEEN LİSTENİNG TO ME? AAAAGHHHH</p><p>....no... İ didnt mean it like that...whats the distance...</p><p>Satan smirk was sharper than cerberus's claws he's not even trying to hide it</p><p>Mnnh i-i think i droppend it like...over there?</p><p>İts lost-</p><p>SATAN!</p><p>what? İm saying the truth theres a lot of distance from there to here and this is an ocean its deep that ring is problably somewhere deep in the ocean</p><p>Aaand satan just made it worse...</p><p>WHAT? AAAAGGHHHH NOOOOOO İ WİL NEVER SEE MY BEAUTİFUL RİNG AGAİİİN AAAAAAAAAHHHHHGHH</p><p>Ugh asmo shut up cant ya just buy another </p><p>İT WAS A RARE RİNG MAMMON GO STEAL LEVİ'S MONEY OR SOMETHİNG</p><p>Oİ WHAT DİD İ DO TO YOU?</p><p>hey dont lump me with your problems</p><p>Everything is going downhill asmo is crying louder mammon is pissed satan and belphie are laughing lucifers eyess are twiching like crazy levi is playing on his swich and beel is still eating</p><p>But suddenly lucifers eyes widen</p><p>İ have an idea...levi go find asmo's ring</p><p>WHAT WHY ME?</p><p>arent you the most capable at the water? This is an easy task for you</p><p>İ dont wanna!</p><p>Leviiii pleaseee do this for your little brotherr aaaaaaghhhhh</p><p>Oİ LEVİ! just go and grab his stupid expensive shiny ring do he would stop whining</p><p>UGH FİNE!</p><p>Levi threw his swich to his backpack and turned into his demon form<br/>His dark blue scales shimmerd under the golden sun he slowly got into the water and lost out of sight...</p><p>Leviathan P.O.V</p><p>Maan this sucks he doesnt even try to look for his wn ring By himself!<br/>Well...this scenery looks good...WAİT İT REALLY SOUND LİKE A MANGA SERİES CALLED "my sassy little brother lost his ring so now i have to look for it underwater</p><p>Speaking of a ring...THERE İT İS!</p><p>What he sees in this little thing anyway? İts good that it got stuck to some corals.Now i can go back to play with my swich!<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>HEY ASMO İ GOT YOUR STUPİD RİNG!</p><p>WHAT? LEVİİİ THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUR THE BEST AAAAAAGGHHH</p><p>Oi asmo stop cryin my ears are bleeding</p><p>For once i agree with mammon</p><p>For once i agree with lucifer</p><p>Finnaly some damn sleep</p><p>When i got close enough i threw the ring</p><p>HEY! its alredy damaged enough dont throw it!</p><p>'Well i alredy got it for you so shut it-...huh?</p><p>İ notice something was clinging into my arm it seems like a seaweed but...its stuck on my arm</p><p>What the-HGH</p><p>Another just clinged to me</p><p>What the hell is goi-AAAAAAGH</p><p>İM GETTİNG PULLED UNDER</p><p>LEVİ!</p><p>i hear my brothers muffled screams</p><p>aaaaAAAAAAAAAGGHHA</p><p>Levi whats going on!?</p><p>S-something pul..ling me down-AGH</p><p>Just when i thought i freed my arm those things clunged to my torso and pulled me down before i could protest</p><p>My brothers clean shouts turned into muffled gibberish....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>İ open my eyes to see nothing but darkness <br/>My body felt so light </p><p>Ugh....my head...<br/>İm still in my demon form that means i havent been out for a long time</p><p>İ try to get up but-OW</p><p>My tail?! Are you kidding me</p><p>The vines that were connected to my body are gone and my tail is stuck under some rocks</p><p>W-wait...i cant stay here for a long time...im gonna have hard time to breath....i h-have to do tasks on mononoke land! And i have t-to finish saikik-k i should have binge watched it compleatly  coming here</p><p>My breaths became hazard i can see each air bubble that leaves my mouth even tho im underwater i could feel my eyes watering</p><p>N-No...i have to stay calm...</p><p>Judging from the surroundings im at a really deep</p><p>Fuck...aaaaghhh stupid asmo and his ring...ssssh!</p><p>İ let a loud hiss as the rocks continiue to crush my tail the small scales were scattered aroud the sand and a red color was dancing like smoke</p><p>İ would have enjoyed this moment if my tail wasnt mashed or i wouldnt have known there was a creature that lured me here</p><p>İ-i have to do something about these rocks<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>LEVİİİİ...LEVİİİ CAN YOU HEAR MEEEE</p><p>asmo shut up you sound like a dying hyena</p><p>Ugh atleast im trying to help belphie</p><p>Well it doesnt help at all!</p><p>WELL ATLEAST İM TRYİNG</p><p>Hate to break it to you asmo but considering levi got pulled into the ocean your voice is not going through levi</p><p>Satan is right asmo the best we could do is wait</p><p>O-Oi lucifer levi got pulled into the ocean because of some sea monster w-we gotta help him somehow</p><p>Mammon please calm down im sure levi would do something </p><p>MC? how are you so calm about this!?</p><p>He is the 3th strongest right? And he can breath underwater too he is fast in the water,ofcourse im worried but i think levi can only help himself at the moment</p><p>Mc has a fair point we cant breath underwater so we cant help him too much</p><p>But...we cant hold our demon form forever you know...</p><p>Beel?</p><p>After sometime he is going to turn normal he can still breath underwater but for a limited time right...then what are we gonna do? </p><p>...</p><p>Silence...there was only silence</p><p>No one was saying anything...their faces showed their anxiety over levi's situation...i dont think anyone would wanna imagine what would happen if his demon form vanished....but somebody broke the silence</p><p>İ'll call lord diavolo...he and barbatos could maybe do something...</p><p>İ can call solomon...maybe he can do some magic thingys or something</p><p>İ dont think his magic would in this situation asmo he is a human after al.We dont even know how deep he is so...i dont think he can help</p><p>Fine...</p><p>Lord diavolo said he's going to be here with barbatos in a short while...im sorry but right now we can only wait...</p><p>GAH is waitin the only thing we can do?!</p><p>Unfortunetly yes</p><p>But why tho-</p><p>Like.i.said.erlier mammon we.cant.breath.underwater.</p><p>O-ok lucifer-</p><p>WHOOOSH</p><p>what the?</p><p>"LEVİ?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. İllusion of a mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is going downhill but theres still a happy ending dont worry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leviathan P.O.V</p><p>*haaah*....*haah*.....ugh</p><p>Why....are these rocks so diavolodamn hard?!</p><p>My tail is getting more crushed every second i cant afford to use my power...i dont want to alert that monster</p><p>GAAH STUPİD SEA MONSTER!-AAGHH...shit..wait</p><p>İ got rid of thr rocks...but my tail its about to fall off</p><p>Ghh- i just have t-to manage...im getting out of here</p><p>A trail of red smoke was fallowing me thats from my tail i guess...the injury was making me swim a little bit slower but it doesnt matter WAİT FOR ME RURİ CHAN💙<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>O-ok lucifer-</p><p>WHOOOSH</p><p>what the?</p><p>"LEVİ?"</p><p>The bright sun was blinding and my body was suddenly heavy...that means im at the surface! İ look at the beach my brothers faces was looking at me through the sky i guess i accidently flew myslef</p><p>"LEVİ ARE YOU OK?"</p><p>"BARELY AND ASMO İM NEVER GONA GET SOMETHİNG FOR YOU AGAİN"</p><p>"WAAAH SORRY"</p><p>i felt a tug at my arm...not again</p><p>UGH THERES THESE VİNE THİNGYS THAT ARE PULLİNG ME UNDER</p><p>another tug thus time at my leg<br/>İ hear mc's voice</p><p>Levi...just come here alredy</p><p>Another tug at my neck...i cant move but i hear lucifers voice</p><p>Wait...those things are clinging to levi again</p><p>Another at my wrist..i..see mammon turn into his demon form</p><p>Oİ LEVİ WHATCH OUT</p><p>What are tou talk-AAAAAAAAGH....</p><p>A vine pierced right through my torso spilling droplets of blood around my eyes wandered there way to my brothers <br/>Mammon was in his demon form lucifer also<br/>Asmo and mc were covering their mouths out os shock i think the others eyes were widr open but i cant see any thing else its....blurry</p><p>The other vines that were clinging to me pulls me againbthis time much faster</p><p>...henry how...are ya d-doing....<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>İ woke up..with a bashing headache a trail of red smoke was around me</p><p>Oooooh heheheh..so pretty like...ruri chan</p><p>İ look at my tail...the tip is compleatly torn </p><p>Heheheh thats were the red comes from i think? Ehehehe</p><p>İ look at my torso theres a huge wound right there</p><p>İ feel lightheaded are you henry?</p><p>Goldfishes<br/>So many goldfishes<br/>So many henrys around me</p><p>Henry are you also dizzy? Heheheheh-Oh...im not in my demon form it doesnt matter because my little henrys are here-huh</p><p>H-henry 0.1? Wh-what are you doing here</p><p>İn the distance i see henry 0.1 the snake </p><p>Henry how are you swimming? You are a snake hehheheheheh but why are you blurry?</p><p>As henry 0.1 comes closer it becomes more blurry to the point that its not looking like a snake...rather a demon</p><p>B-barbie?</p><p>My eyes close as barbatos carries me at his backs </p><p>Where...did the...henrys go?.......<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Ok lucifer calm down im sure barbotos is going to rescue leviathan</p><p>O-ok </p><p>Umm satan can you come here for a sec</p><p>Yes lord diavolo?</p><p>İm gonna sit with lucifer under a umbrella until he calms down fully i dont think the sun is helping,can you check on everyone? İ dont ment to be rude but your the one thats calmer than anyone right now...i know your worried to but can you do that favor please?</p><p>Ofcourse lord diavolo</p><p>Thank you so much i will bring lucifer when barbatos arrives<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Beel are you ok?</p><p>Me and belphie are ok im sure barbatos will help levi </p><p>Y-yeah i think you should look at asmo and mc</p><p>Alright...<br/>...</p><p>İTS ALL MY FAULT WAAAAHHH AĞĞHHHH </p><p>"Hey mc are you alright?"</p><p>...im doing b-better than asmo i guess...</p><p>Thats good everythings gonna be alright ok</p><p>I....ı know but...we all heard his sceam and the b-blood i kniw you guys are demons but its j-just *sob*</p><p>İts gonna be fine barbatos will bring him back</p><p>And just on que...suddenly a sound appeard...a sound that made everyones breath stop.a sound that brought everyone to their feet...the sound was:</p><p>*WHOOS*</p><p>in sync they sceamed:</p><p>BARBATOS!</p><p>Just exited now walking,the demon whose hair was green tipped was carrying the hardcore otaku on his back...his back coverd in blood</p><p>LEVİ!</p><p>Not only his back but also he left a trail of blood behind him...none of them were his,not even a droplet,it all belonged to the third-born.</p><p>Oİ LEVİ ARE YA AWAKE?</p><p>The second-born was nervous and worried he tried to stay at the front to take a good look of his little brother but failing miserebly..</p><p>LEVİ İM SORRYY OPEN YOUR EYES PLEASE...</p><p>The fifth-born was a mess while his brother drowned because of water he was drowning out of guilt</p><p>Hey levi?-UGH...QUİT SURROUNDİNG HİM TOO MUCH!</p><p>The fourth-born was fairly calm,yet angry at the same time <br/>Calm because levi is the third strongest,he wont go down that easly<br/>Angry because his brothers know that he is oxygen deprived yet still surround him</p><p>......</p><p>The human was left at the sidelines just watching...they are worried sick...but they know that they shouldnt interrupt...they will join the demons after they are done</p><p>Levi?!</p><p>levi!?</p><p>Sixth and the seventh-born while beel was able to see leviathan belphie couldnt reallt see he was worried ofcourse but still sleepy just like beel he is worried but still hungry</p><p>Alright everyone i'll help leviathan come here</p><p>Give him room to breath!</p><p>The mighty first-born and the king diavolo still tried to keep up his enthusiasm lucifer tried...he was still trying but the king saw right through the act he had to take levi into medical aid fast<br/>As fir the first-born his pride wouldnt allow him to actually look at his brother the state he was in...gave bunch of flashbacks he couldnt loose his composure infront of everyone infront of...diavolo</p><p>My lord will take leviathan into medical aid now please step aside</p><p>The brothers unwillingly agreed and watched as diavolo take leviathan away</p><p>Now...about his state...</p><p>All ears shot up</p><p>He had a giant vound in his torso by that monster i assume...his tail took some damage too a bit above from the tip of his tail is ripped and he was oxygen deprived when i found him</p><p>The first-born spoke,</p><p>Anything else?</p><p>well was hallucinating when i found him,he said something about a henry?<br/>But other than that im impressed of him...<br/>He was in his normal for when i found him but it hadn't been a long time since he changed with such vounds,cold water,lack of oxygine im impressed he was abke to stay in his demon form</p><p>Out of nowhere the second-born questioned:</p><p>H-How deep was it...you know</p><p>Hmm...it was very deep </p><p>The fifth-born stopped sobbing</p><p>İs there an accuracy number?</p><p>İf i had to say it would be</p><p>47 Meters deep...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>